


Two is better than one

by contexena



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, F/M, Handcuffs, Hyung Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pegging, Rope Bondage, Sub Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Sub Mark, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 20:50:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/contexena/pseuds/contexena
Summary: «You’re always so busy» the boy beside you whines, scooting closer to you. «You don’t even have time for us.»You don’t need to turn around and look at him to know he’s pouting. You should have known it – when you agreed to be part of a sexual (and romantic) relationship with not only one, but two teenage boys – that it would have happened. It was bound to. It’s because of the hormones, you think, that they’re always this needy. It has to.«I always have time for you, loves.»





	Two is better than one

«You’re always so busy» the boy beside you whines, scooting closer to you. «You don’t even have time for us.»

You don’t need to turn around and look at him to know he’s pouting. He’s been doing it the whole day, following you around wherever you went – mostly, inside the house, roaming from one room to the other – and trying to distract you from whatever you were doing – no matter if it was just doing the dishes, studying or something else. His only purpose, that day, had been to make sure you’d give into his endless begging and, when he _did_ understand you weren’t going to do it anytime soon, he started pouting – because he _knew_ how much power his pretty pouting held over you, the little brat.

You should have known it – when you agreed to be part of a sexual (and romantic) relationship with not only one, but _two_ teenage boys – that it would have happened. It was bound to. It’s because of the hormones, you think, that they’re always this _needy_. It has to.

«I always have time for you, loves.»

Your words don’t seem to quiet the younger one down, because the only thing he can do is whine again, even louder than before, his hands on your thighs as he tries to get you to do something. Thankfully, the rest of the boys isn’t home – or, at least, they shouldn’t be.

«Haechan, _behave_ » you warn him, hoping he’ll decide to listen to you. «Let me finish this chapter, and then I’ll be all yours, okay?»

He mutters something under his breath, something along the lines of “if you say so”, but he calms down nonetheless. You don’t know how much it’ll last, but you decide to enjoy the comfortable silence while you still can. Focusing on your book once again, you allow yourself to relax as you quickly read the words on the pages, enjoying the story even more than you did before. That is, until you feel something wet and warm right on your lobe.

«Haechan!»

Your voice startles the boy, who moves away as quickly as possible.

«What? It’ll take you forever to finish that chapter!»

As you turn around, your eyes meet Mark’s ones, causing him to blush and immediately avert his gaze, clearing his throat at the same time. Oh God, you think, _he’s horny_. You should have known that – he was quiet, way quieter than usual, and that could only mean one thing. The little touches, the soft back hugs as he repeated how happy he was that you came into their lives, the way he, _too_ , followed you around… you should have known what it all meant.

«Still, that’s not a good reason to lick my ear» you protest, but Haechan doesn’t seem to care too much. _Too bad_ , it’ll be more fun for you.

«Fuck me?» he asks, instead of apologizing. Once again, Mark clears his throat. «Fuck _us_?»

«Fine.»

Standing up, you toss the book you were reading onto the couch, quickly making your way to the boy’s room, as they excitedly follow you.

«Don’t think, not even for a second, that this is going the way _you_ want» you remind them – mostly Haechan, who often seems to forget who’s actually in charge. «Now, _undress_.»

Neither of them tries to hide their excitement as they take off their clothes; instead, they make sure to give you a proper view of their _obvious_ boners – something that, you hate to admit, you hadn’t noticed before.

Before you can instruct them further, they both sit on the edge of the bed, waiting for you to join them. Not really wanting to do it yet, you kneel in front of them, your hand running up their thighs – loving the way their muscles tense the closer you get to where they want you the most.

«How many do you think he can take, Mark?» you ask, and it takes the boy a couple of minutes to understand what you’re talking about, despite not being the first time he hears such a question.

«T-Two, maybe?»

As you expected, his answer is the same as always. Fair towards Haechan, Mark doesn’t seem to be the kind of person who enjoys making things difficult for others. Haechan, on the other hand, loves it more than he should.

«What about you, Haechan?»

«I’d say… _none._ »

Mark’s eyes go wide in surprise as the other boy talks, a soft whine escaping from his lips before he can stop it.

«Don’t you think it’s a bit cruel? He wasn’t cruel with you.»

Huffing, Haechan pouts.

«Isn’t it supposed to be my decision?»

Shrugging, you sigh. If that’s how things are going to be, you can’t do anything but go with the flow – or, at least, _pretend to_. Sure, that doesn’t mean Haechan will get away with his current behaviour, nor that Mark is going to suffer Haechan’s punishment after how good he’s been for you – after all, despite his obvious _neediness_ , he never bothered you, not even once.

«Sorry, _love_.»

You make sure to give Mark an apologetic look, hoping that he’d understand there wasn’t much you could do – or at least, not now – and, most especially, that Haechan wouldn’t suspect your true intentions.

«Do you remember your safe-words?» you ask, and they both nod. Satisfied, you stand up, heading towards the boys’ drawer, knowing it’s where they keep their lube and toys stashed, a safe place hidden away from the other boys’ curiosity.

After some pondering, you pick up some leather cuffs for Haechan and a red rope for Mark, knowing you’ll definitely need them for one of them – not for the older one, he’s too well-behaved, but you love the way the rope looks against his skin. Grabbing the lube and your favourite strap-on as well, you head back to the bed, a wicked smile on your face as you anticipate what is going to happen.

«Are those necessary?» Haechan asks, his eyebrows slightly raised as he watches you lay the toys onto the bed, right between him and Mark.

«Yes» you simply state, grabbing the rope and sitting behind Mark, who automatically puts his arms behind his back, allowing you to easily tie his wrists. «Too tight, love?»

Shaking his head “no”, Mark assures you he’s completely okay with what you’re doing. Moving behind Haechan, you grab the handcuffs, hoping that, this time, he won’t put up a fight and just let you do what you plan on doing. Instead, like usual, he squirms around, not really wanting you to succeed – you know being handcuffed isn’t exactly his favourite thing, but it happens to be something you really love.

«Stay still, Haechan» you warn him, and that seems to work. He allows you to handcuff his wrists behind his back, a smirk on his face as you do so. «Why do you always have to make it this difficult, huh?»

He doesn’t answer, licking his lips instead, amusingly watching as you get off the bed and kneel in front of them, his eyes – and Mark’s – following your every movement.

«Last chance, boys. Have you changed your mind?»

Both of them shake their head, a whispered “no” coming from Mark’s lips. Nodding, you gently kiss Mark’s thigh, while caressing Haechan’s with your right hand. Then, after grabbing the lube, you squeeze a generous amount of it on both of your palms, warming it up before gently grabbing their members.

«Fuck, _it’s good_ » Mark hisses, his voice soft and barely audible.

«How long has it been, loves?» you ask, curious to know if any of them remembers exactly when the last time you did this was.

«T-Too long» Haechan’s voice is shaky, but he tries to answer nonetheless. It makes you giggle, how little it took for him to drop his attitude.

«Twenty – _ah_ – twenty-three d-days, Y/N.»

Mark is the one talking this time, and the confidence he answers you with tells you that he’s absolutely sure of it – and, most especially, he’s _right_.

«Did you keep count, love?»

He nods at your words, his bottom lip trapped between his teeth – he’s being shy about his moans, as usual.

«Don’t do that. I want to hear you.»

A faint blush raises onto his cheeks as he does as told, his moans and whimpers filling the room. Haechan, on the other hand, doesn’t need you to tell him to be vocal – he _always_ is, no matter what, much to your delight.

The way you’re touching them is driving them crazy, and you know it won’t be long before they’d be begging to cum. You can see it in the way Mark’s eyes are closed shut, soft whimpers coming from his lips every time your hand moves over his tip – his most sensitive part, the one you love teasing the most – or in the way Haechan tries to buck his hips into your palm, hoping to get more friction.

«Is it good, loves?» you ask, your voice as sweet as honey. «Do you like it?»

Both of them nod at the same time, too focused on the pleasure they’re feeling to give you a proper answer – this time, and this time only, you let it slide. After all, you already have something in mind.

«Are you going to cum for me?»

« _Oh, f-fuck_! Please, please, _please_ …» Haechan begs, and a part of you is tempted to give him what he wants – but before you can do it, you remember the way he’s been acting the whole day.

«Y-Y/N, I’m _close._ »

Mark is the one talking now, his voice barely a whisper, so soft that you almost didn’t hear it.

«Alright» you say, speeding up your pace. «Cum for me, Mark.»

As soon as you finish your sentence, his eyes go wide in surprise – he wasn’t expecting, not after what _Haechan_ decided. The same thing goes for the younger boy, who’s now looking at you in a suspicious way, as if he knows something’s not right. Then, when you take your hand away from him, just as Mark reaches his high – white strings covering your other hand – he understands what that _something_ is.

«No, _no_ , please… I’m so close, _please_!»

Haechan’s voice resonates in the room, mixed up with Mark’s deep grunts, both of them sending shivers down your spine. You slow down your pace, waiting till Mark has calmed down before stopping completely.

«You did so well, love» you praise him, kissing a sensitive spot next to his knee – a spot he has always found weird, one that you have always loved.

«What about me?» Haechan whines, trying to get you to focus on him. «Why did you stop?»

«Why did I stop? Because I don’t like the way you’ve been acting the whole day» you explain, clicking your tongue in disappointment at the tone he just used to talk to you. «You’ve been a brat, and brats get punished.»

Another whine leaves his lips, louder than before – and you’re thankful nobody’s home, or they would have definitely heard it. Using a tissue to clean up your hand, you stand up, tossing it in the small trash can next to the bed, before going back to the drawer and rummaging through it until you find a hidden box of condoms. Slowly taking off your clothes, you make sure to give them quite a show, loving the way their heads tilt to the side, their eyes focused on your body, following your every movement. Then, once you’re completely naked, you get back to the bed, grab the strap-on you left there, and wear it – making sure to give them a proper show this time as well. Rolling on a condom, you motion for them to lay on their back and, before you can instruct them further, they spread their legs as well. You help them lay in a comfortable position, moving their arms so that they won’t feel uncomfortable any time soon.

«Who wants to go first?» you ask, allowing them to choose.

A whine coming from Haechan’s lips tells you that, this time as well, he wants to be the one you focus on the most – even if, as all of you know, there isn’t an actual difference in the way you treat them.

«Mark?» you call him, to see if he’s okay with Haechan being the first or if, this time, he wants to be the one. As you expected, all he does is nod, confirming what you already knew.

«Alright, then» you say, grabbing the lube and squeezing a generous amount of it on your hand – still somehow lubed by what you did before. «What do we say, Haechan?»

«T-Thank – _ah_ – thank you, _hyung_.»

The contrast between his hot skin and the coldness of the lube is enough to send goosebumps all over his body, a soft moan escaping his lips as soon as he feels your cold finger against his hole. Slowly working your way in, you start moving your finger, trying to prepare him without hurting him.

«Ah, that’s good!»

Working a second finger in, you slowly look for his prostate, knowing just how much he loves having it stimulated. When you gently press on it, his member twitches, and you know that it won’t be long before precum starts pooling on his stomach. After adding a third finger, in between pants and whimpers, you take your hand away, replacing it with the tip of your strap-on on his hole before he can whine at the sudden loss.

«Ready?»

«Please, _please_ , yes!»

Loving his desperate sounds, you gently push the strap-on in, his mouth opening wide when he feels you all the way in. A deep grunt escapes from his lips, eyes squeezed shut as you give him a moment to adjust.

«M-Move, please.»

That’s all you needed to hear.

Slowly at first, you start rocking your hips against him, pushing the dildo deeper and deeper every time – or at least, that’s what he thinks you’re doing. Soon enough, he’s a moaning mess, trashing his head right and left on the mattress, begging you to go faster – and who are you to deny him what he wants?

Your hand moves to his member, quickly jerking it off as he begs you to please, _please_ , let him cum.

«Go on, _love_.»

You don’t need to repeat it because, a few seconds later, he’s cumming all over your hand, his body jerking in pleasure as you keep on going, not allowing him to come down from his high before he feels that _familiar_ knot building into his stomach once again.

«Please, please, _please!_ »

He’s begging, but he doesn’t even know why. Perhaps he wants you to stop, or perhaps he wants you to keep going until he’s so spent that he doesn’t even have enough strength to beg anymore. Assuming it’s the second option, you slowly stroke him – the contrast between the speed of your hand and the one of your hips driving him crazy – his member twitching in your hand every time the tip of the dildo brushes against his prostate.

«Help us, Mark» you say, claiming the attention of the older boy, who’s been staring at Haechan since you’ve started fingering him, almost hypnotized by the boy’s reaction. As soon as he gets closer, you untie his hands, so that he can be free to help you. You can see the excitement in his eyes – and, especially, in his _cock_ – as he kneels next to Haechan, his hands resting on his knees as you taught him.

«W-What do I do?» he asks, his voice shaking as he talks to you.

«Whatever you want» you say, winking, allowing him to have a bit of control on what is happening. «Make sure to make him feel good, alright?»

Nodding, Mark hesitates for a few moments, trying to decide what to do first, and then decides to take care of Haechan’s sensitive chest, licking one of his nipples and gently twisting the other one – the right amount of pain, enough for it to be pleasurable.

«Ah, _hyung!_ » Haechan moans, his eyes closed shut as he feels the wet muscle onto his hot skin. «It feels s-so good.»

«Does it, love? Do you like it when Mark and I make you feel good?» you tease, and he nods as soon before you’ve even finished talking, not ashamed of letting the bot of you know the effect you have on him.

«I-I’m gonna cum» he warns you, his bottom lips trembling as Mark moves to his neck, kissing and sucking the skin,  but careful not to leave any mark.

You don’t need to tell him to do it, the both of you know it’s going to happen in any case, even if you stopped your movements altogether. As you though, he cums with a strangled moan just a few seconds later, his hips trying to get away from your grasp as the overstimulation becomes to much for him to handle.

Slowly, once you’re sure you’ve _drained_ him completely, you remove your hand from his member and slow down your pace till you completely stop. Mark, on the other hand, is still kissing Haechan as much as he can – he’s focusing on his jaw and cheeks after covering his neck in light hickeys that will be gone before anyone notices them.

«Mark» you call his name, and the boy hums in response. «Come here.»

He doesn’t need you to repeat it, because, in less than a minute, he’s kneeling next to, watching as you slowly raise your hand – the one you used to jerk Haechan off – and bring it closer to him.

«Clean it.»

As usual, Mark immediately obeys, his tongue lapping the semen on your hand despite the fact that it’s not his favourite thing, at all – quite the contrary, he seems not to like it even a single bit, but he’s so well-behaved that he doesn’t even think about denying your request; moreover, you know it’s a soft limit of his that he’s willing to cross for your sake.

« _Good boy_ » you praise him, as soon as he’s done, your other hand moving on the back of his neck and bringing him closer to you so that you can easily kiss him. You can taste Haechan in his mouth, a bittersweet flavour that you’re still not used to – more on the bitter side, unfortunately – but that doesn’t stop you from deepening the kiss, your tongue darting inside his mouth, gently caressing his own muscle and palate, before stopping to bite his bottom lip, a moan coming from his mouth as soon as you do.

«Do you wanna fuck _him_?» you ask, motioning to the younger boy with a nod of your head.

«C-Can I?» he asks, almost incredulous you’d allow him to do such a thing. His eyes light up in excitement as you nod, his member twitching in anticipation, before he frantically starts looking for the box of condoms you’ve used before.

«Is _hyung_ going to fuck me?» Haechan asks, a soft voice coming from his lips – something that rarely happens, considering how loud he usually is.

«Yes» you confirm, taking the condom Mark is handing you, knowing perfectly you expect to be the one to roll it on him. «Aren’t you happy?»

«Very much» he says, a lazy grin on his face as he stares at you, watching as you slowly roll the condom onto Mark’s twitching member. Then, after grabbing the lube and squeezing a generous amount of it onto your hand, you pump him a few time – hisses and whimpers following your actions. Once you’re satisfied, you sit by Haechan’s side, waiting for Mark to decide _exactly_ how he wants to have him. As soon as he motions for the younger to roll over and lay on his stomach, you uncuff the boy’s hand, before helping him to get on his hand and knees, knowing it’s what Mark would have asked immediately after.

You watch as he slowly pushes the tip in, staying still for a couple of seconds despite the fact that the younger boy definitely doesn’t need it, and then pushes his member inside, both of them moaning at the same time.

«C-Can I have it… the red p-plug?» he asks, then, looking right at you.

Nodding, you get off the bed, head towards the drawer for what feels like the umpteenth time that day and, after rummaging for a while, you find the plug Mark was talking about – a red jewel plug, a gift he received from you when he mentioned he wanted to try anal.

When you get back to the bed, you notice he hasn’t moved yet, and you wonder how hard that must be for him – you know he’s been dying to fuck either Haechan or you for quite a while, and, yet, he managed to stay still until you came back, much to Haechan displeasure. Lubing the plug up, you slowly put it inside him, gently pushing it inside and stopping every once in a while to allow him to get used to it – knowing he’s not stretched enough to take it in one go.

«Fuck, that’s good!» he curses, a deep grunt following his words.

Once you’re sure he’s comfortable enough, you move to sit right in front of Haechan, still wearing your strap-on. Focused as he his on the feeling of Mark’s member inside him, he doesn’t even notice you taking the used condom off and throwing it onto the ground before rolling a new one on, but he sure does notice you grabbing his hair and lowering his head onto the plastic dildo – an action that elicits the prettiest moan you’ve ever heard from him.

«Make yourself useful, love» you say, as Mark starts thrusting – slow-paced thrusts, ‘cause he knows he won’t last long if the pace gets faster.

Wrapping his lips around the dildo, Haechan starts bobbing his head up and down, following the pace of Mark’s thrusts, gagging a bit when he tries to take it as deep as he can. The way your hand caress his hair, though, reassure him that it’s okay if he can’t do it, but he feels the need to show you how good he is nonetheless. Slowly, he tries to fit it all inside his mouth, not willing to stop even if there are tears coming from his eyes and he keeps on gagging the more he takes. He resists for a couple of seconds before he has to stop, a frustrated look in his eyes as he looks up at you. He doesn’t have time to say what he’s thinking before a particularly hard thrust causes his to loudly moan, his mouth hanging open immediately after, and another string of moans coming from his lips without him even trying to cover them up.

«Next time, love» you coo, petting his head in reassurance.

Moving to the side, you watch as Mark steadily increases his pace, small beads of sweat on his forehead and rolling down his back as he chases his orgasm. His hands have such a strong grip onto Haechan’s hips that you wonder whether the boy will have bruises tomorrow or not – a part of you wishes he won’t, 'cause you know they might hurt, but the other one wishes he will, 'cause they will surely be a sight to behold.

«Y/N, I’m c-close.»

Mark’s voice draws your attention back to him, his thrusts now more erratic than before, as he just tries to find his release as soon as possible. Moving next to him, you start gently kissing his neck, sending shivers down his spine, softly biting his soft skin and eliciting sweet moans from him.

«Cum for me, love» you whisper and, once again, he obeys.

He cums with a loud moan, his thighs shaking as he releases inside Haechan’s ass, a loud whine coming from the younger boy as Mark stops moving. An even louder whine follows Mark slowly taking his member out of the boy, leaving him completely empty and gaping.

«You did so well, boys» you praise them, helping Mark taking off his condom, and then helping Haechan lay on the mattress. They both look exhausted, but you wouldn’t be surprised if they wanted to keep going. In fact, you don’t even try to tell him not to, when Mark pushes you down on the mattress and climbs over you.

«Not tired yet?» you tease, watching as he takes the plug out and starts teasing himself with the tip of your strap-on.

«I-I’ve been good, right?» he asks, waiting for your approval. «I _w-want_ it, please.»

«You’ve been good indeed, love» you say, nodding. «Of course you can have it.»

As soon as you finish talking, he slowly lowers onto the plastic dildo, stretching around it and letting out an endless string of moans and curses as he does so. He takes a couple of moments to adjust to its size and, then, slowly but steadily, he starts rocking his hips back and forth, as his hands automatically move to his chest, teasing his sensitive nipples. Haechan, fascinated by the boy’s movement, slowly moves closer in order to get a better view – you can’t blame him, Mark truly is a sight to behold like that, head thrown back, eyes fluttering closed, his chest rising and falling quickly as he pants; nonetheless, Haechan doesn’t dare to touch him, knowing he needs your approval before doing anything. When you _do_ tell him that it’s okay if he wants to join you, the first thing he does – after thanking you, of course – is slowly jerking Mark off, feather-like touches onto his member (something that, you think, is more similar to _teasing_ than _helping_ ) as he tries to get him close to his high once again and, despite being still a bit too sensitive, Mark doesn’t try to avoid it. Raising your hips to thrust inside him as he moves, you slowly try to increase the pace, trying to find his sweet spot as well despite the fact that your position doesn’t allow much room for movements.

It doesn’t take much for him to cum, and it’s so sudden that he doesn’t even have the time to warn neither you nor Haechan. A white, sticky substance squirts all over your stomach and Haechan’s hand, who immediately pretends to be grossed out by it – he seems to forget, for a while, that he usually is the one begging to have it all over himself – and raises his hand, bringing it closer to Mark’s mouth.

«Suck, _hyung_ » he orders, and the boy can’t help but obey. Licking his hand clean, Mark tries to cover the fact that he’s not _too_ happy to have to eat his own semen, doing it nonetheless. Then, once Haechan is satisfied, he rolls back onto the mattress, leaving enough space between the two of you for Mark to fit in.

«Next time, Haechan» you say, warning him as Mark lays on the mattress as well. «Ask before doing such a thing.»

The younger boy nods, but you’re almost sure he’s not actually listening to you. They’re both still euphoric, you can’t blame either of them for not being able to think straight or listen to you.

Getting up, you remove the strap-on, leaving it on the floor, before quickly finding your panties and wearing them again.

«I’m gonna get you something to drink, do you guys have juice or something?» you ask, wearing one of the t-shirts you found on the floor as well – Mark’s, probably.

«Yeah, in the fridge.»

As you’re making your way to the kitchen, you hear something you’re almost sure it’s voices, voices whispering as if they didn’t want to get caught. Cautious, you peek inside the living room and, as you suspected, you see at least four boys talking to themselves – in order, Johnny, Yuta, Ten and Taeyong.

«O-Oh, Y/N…» Johnny says, once he notices you standing there. «Sorry, we didn’t see you. We just got here.»

The fact that he doesn’t dare to look right into your eyes and the obvious blush on his face are enough to tell you that he suspects something – or, even worse, he _knows_ something – and that he’s lying about the fact they _just got there._

«We definitely didn’t see you!» Ten adds, a smug grin on his face. «But we did _hear_ you, you know? Tell the guys to be quieter, next time.»

_Shit._


End file.
